


Thunder Buddies

by Titch360



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titch360/pseuds/Titch360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm brings revelations and changes to Stately Wayne Manor. Yes, I stole the title from the working title for the movie Ted. (Not my best title, but it does describe the story.) Rated T for thematic material involving underage Bats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Buddies

Thunder Buddies

 

A cold breeze blew past Alfred’s legs as he stood at the sink in the kitchen of the ancient Wayne family ancestral home.  Someone had just come in through the front door.  Alfred had learned several environmental cues to judge what was going on in other parts of the house through his years of employment with the family.  A low wind usually indicated an entrance from the front door.  His ears popped when the clock entrance to the cave was opened.  The same breeze from the front door was warmer when it came from the back door.  There was a slight creak, unnoticeable from the upper level but slightly audible from the lower level, when any of the bedroom doors on the second floor were opened.  It had taken over a decade for Alfred to learn to recognize these cues, but now it all went into keeping up the illusion that he was all-knowing.

Stepping from the kitchen, Alfred spied Dick removing his overcoat and shaking it out in the entryway.  A heavy spray of rainwater flew off of the coat, causing Alfred to wince at the possible state of the hardwood floors.

Dick looked up and smiled as the butler approached.  “Hey, Alfred.  Sure is coming down out there.  I guess there really is something to all the hurricane season talk I heard on the radio on my way over here.”

“Good afternoon, Master Dick.  I wasn’t expecting you today.”

Dick looked up seriously, “There’s no way I couldn’t come.  Not after the conversation I had last night.  Alfred, he feels like he doesn’t have a friend in the world.  Are things really that bad around here?”

Alfred sighed, “It didn’t start out bad, but it has gotten progressively worse over the last month or so.”

Dick shook his head, “It’s the anniversary, isn’t it?”

Alfred just looked sad, “I believe so, Master Dick.”

“Where is he?”

Alfred blinked before asking, “To which ‘he’ are you referring, Master Dick?”

Dick considered for a second, “Well, both, I guess.”

“Master Bruce is touring the west coast business divisions.  Master Timothy is up in his room, where he has been since I picked him up from school.  It is also where he stays.  He doesn’t wander the house, like you and Master Jason did.”

“It’s still new, Alfred.  Give him time to get comfortable.  I didn’t start wandering until I’d been here for a lot longer than he’s been here.”  Dick sighed, “Bruce has no plans for being home tomorrow, does he?”

“His schedule calls for him to be gone for another week.”

Dick grimaced, “Funny, because my schedule just got changed.  I need to be here for the next week.”

Alfred placed a soft hand on Dick’s shoulder.  “I think Master Timothy will appreciate that.  Have you given any more thought to moving back in?  Your presence may have the effect of smoothing over certain aspects of Master Bruce’s character.”

Dick took a deep breath before responding.  “I think about it all the time, Alfred.  We’re doing better, but it still isn’t perfect.”

“Was it ever perfect, young sir?”

Dick thought back to those years where the only thing he wanted was some of Bruce’s time.  “It was a lot better than it is.  Some days it’s all I can do to show up to work.  We’re getting better, but I think he still holds it against me, that I left.  Also, they need time together.  They need to learn how to get along.  My being here would just get in the way of their progress.”

Alfred grunted, “To be honest, I’m not sure how much progress they are going to make, if Master Bruce can’t even bother to be here for Master Timothy’s first birthday under this roof.”

Lightning flashed outside the windows, followed very closely by a colossal rumble of thunder that shook the foundation of the building.  Both men flinched, and Dick said, “That was close.  Hey, if Bruce isn’t going to be here, then what are we going to do for Tim’s birthday?  I’m not going to let him sit in his room and think that no one cares for him tomorrow.”

“I suppose we should ask him what he wants to do for his birthday.”

Dick smiled, “You only turn fourteen once, we need to make it special for him.”

Alfred nodded, “We’ll do our best.”

“You always do, Alfie,” Dick smiled.  “Well, I came here to spend some time with the newest addition to the family.  I should at least tell him I’m here.”

Alfred returned to the kitchen and Dick climbed the stairs as another truly massive discharge of thunder and lightning shook the house.  Halfway up the stairs, another flash and rumble preceded all the lights in the manor going out.  Dick grumbled and tripped his way up the rest of the stairs.  Stopping at an accent table at the top of the stairs, Dick withdrew a flashlight from a drawer and made his way down the hall.

Tim had been given the room on the far side of Jason’s old room, on the same side of the hall as Bruce’s room.  Dick was still confused why Tim hadn’t been given the room next to his own, if they were staggered assignments.  As it stood, Dick’s was the only accounted for room on that side of the hallway.  He stopped in his room quickly and grabbed a sweater; it was chilly in the house today.

Dick looked around the space with a smile.  He hadn’t brought himself to move back in yet, but he wasn’t opposed to the idea.  To be honest, Dick wanted to give Tim a chance to get adjusted to his new surroundings, and to make a relationship with Bruce.  The teen had only been living at the manor for a few months.  Dick knew from experience that these things took time.

From outside the youth’s door, Dick heard high-pitched, yet quiet, sobs.  He entered through the open door and swept the light around the room.  The sobs remained, but there was no one to be seen in the room.

“Tim?”

Another sob and a sniff was the only reply.

“Tim?  Where are you?”

“O-over here.”

Dick turned towards the quiet hail and saw two feet sticking out from under the desk.  He knelt down to see the young teen trying to curl himself into the smallest ball he could manage.  Wide eyes shone in the flash light, and a frown met the older man’s smile.

“H-hi, Dick.  You…you didn’t have to come.  Not just for me.”

Dick’s heart broke at how depressed Tim sounded.  “Nonsense.  What better reason could I have to come than to see you?  You sounded awfully sad yesterday.  There’s no way I could retain my title as world’s best brother if I didn’t check on you.”

Despite his tears, a small smile worked its way onto Tim’s face.  It evaporated completely at the next crash of thunder.  Tim pulled himself even further under his desk, and Dick could see the boy shaking as tears flowed again.

“Tim, do you want to come out from under the desk?”

Tim could only shake his head slightly in a negative answer.  His wide eyes never left Dick’s.

“Okay then.”  Dick kneeled and started to crawl under the desk with the boy.

He got about halfway under when Tim asked quietly, “W-what are you doing?”

“You weren’t coming out to me, so I’m coming in to you.”

“I can see that, but…”  Tim trailed off as the biggest clap of thunder yet shook the old house again.  Before the noise had stopped echoing in their ears, Tim had wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck and had burrowed his face into Dick’s shoulder.

“Okay, Timmy.  It’s okay,” Dick said comfortingly.  “I take it you don’t like thunder?  See, I’m learning new stuff about you already.”

Tim shook his head and said in a muffled, but vehement, voice, “I hate it.”

“Thunder can’t hurt you, Tim.  You know that, right?”

“Then why is the power out?”

Dick laughed at the quip.  “You aren’t an old electrical system.  Most likely a transformer was hit by lightning.  That, in no way, has harmed you.  Nor will it.”

Tim was silent for a minute, as if thinking about what he wanted to say.  “…Still, nothing good ever happens in the rain.”

“Tim?”

“Huh?”

“Do you think I can sit down before we start what sounds like it will be a long talk?”

Tim looked up and saw that Dick was on his hands and knees still; Tim had grabbed him in mid-crawl.  Blushing in embarrassment, Tim let go of the older man with a sheepish smile.

Dick said, “Can we get out from under the desk?  I’m sure we can find somewhere comforting that is more comfortable than this.  There’s the shower stall, or the back of your closet.  At the end of the hall, there is an empty storage closet next to the linen closet that might work.”

Tim gave a faint smile.  He recognized that Dick was trying to cheer him up and distract him from his problems.  The down side was that his problem would return with the next atmospheric disturbance.  Shooting a look at the man, Tim slowly crawled out from under the desk.

“Sorry.  I was just finishing my homework when the thunder started.  This was the closest place where I felt safe.”

“Where else do you feel safe,” Dick asked quietly.

Tim looked around the room doubtfully.  He had only been living in Stately Wayne Manor for a couple months now, and hadn’t really explored much of the massive residence.  To be honest, he hadn’t really felt welcome to, but he didn’t feel like telling Dick that.  Dick was just about the only person who seemed to care about him anymore, and he didn’t want to alienate him.

Tim blushed, realizing that what he was going to say sounded really weird to him.  He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.  Dick stopped him and said, “Anywhere you feel comfortable is okay, Tim.  Really, it’s okay.”

Tim released the breath he drew and said, “Okay.  Please don’t think I’m weird, but…the bed?”

Dick glanced in the direction the boy’s eyes kept flicking.  “You want to sit on the bed?”

Tim looked down again and said, “Um…no.  Not on…”

Dick smiled and said, “If that helps you feel comfortable, Tim, it’s okay with me.”

Hesitantly, Tim headed for the bed and climbed under the heavy covers.  Dick kicked off his shoes and followed, crawling in from the other side.  Dick sat up against the headboard and waited for Tim to adjust to their new location.

Tim kept fidgeting, as if he was trying to find a comfortable spot.  Finally, he sighed and said, “It’s no use.  This is just weird.”

“What’s wrong, Tim?”

“I’ve never been in bed with another guy before.  It’s just strange.”

Dick chuckled, “Tim, I’m not after your virginity, I’m just trying to help you out a bit.”

Tim blushed again, and a small smirk formed.  “Even if you were, you wouldn’t get it.”

Dick matched the smirk.  “Because I’m your brother, and that’s just wrong?  Because I’m not your type?  Because you’re Robin and you could fight me off?  Or, because someone else already has it?”

Tim snorted, then thought deeply for several seconds.  “I’m Robin in name only.  Bruce said I have to train a lot more before he lets me out in the field.  No, you aren’t really my type.  You don’t have enough up top, and you definitely have too much down below.  As for the other one, what do you mean by brother?”

Dick turned to look Tim in the eye.  “I mean, we have some shared experiences, and we’re going to get a lot more.  The most important one is the guy who is supposed to be down the hall right now.  I know this all seems so new to you, Tim.  Believe me, I went through some of the same things when I first came to live here.  If you’re going to be here, and you’re going to try out this family, why not take all the benefits of it?”

Tim smiled again and said, “You’re a benefit, now?  How can you just call me your brother?  You hardly know me.”

“I know that you impressed Bruce Wayne enough for him to offer you a home.  If I knew nothing else about you, that would be enough.  I also know that you interest me.  You also desperately need a friend.  To be honest, I could use one, too.  This last year has been tough on all of us.  If we’re going to heal, we need to come together.”

Tim looked up with wide eyes.  “You need a friend?  I thought you were the popular one?”

“I wasn’t always, and yes, no matter how many friends you have, you can always use more.  I’d like to count you among them.”

Tim sighed, and his mien fell again, “Just one of many, then?”

Dick leaned closer to the boy and said, “In regards to friends, yes.  However, you are a brother first, and a friend second.  I was an only child when I lived with my real parents.  I never knew what it meant to be a brother until just a couple years ago.  I liked it.  It was so much more than just a friend.  A brother is the one person you can rely on, other than yourself, when the chips are down.  Friends come and go, but a brother is for life.”

Dick stopped talking as he choked up.  He heard what he said and realized that he would never get his last brother back.  The pain of the loss, three hundred and sixty-three days old now, flared back, just as strong as it had been on day one.  Tears rolled silently down his cheeks, and he stared guiltily at Tim.

Tim reached over and hesitantly tried to comfort Dick.  He had really only met the man a few times in his stay at the manor, and as such, realized just how little he knew about the man who originally had come over to help him.

“I’m sorry,” Dick sobbed as he pulled Tim into a tight hug.  “This isn’t how I saw this going.  I was supposed to help you, not the other way around.”

Sympathetic tears started in Tim’s eyes as he whispered, “It’s okay, Dick.  There is no easy way to lose someone you love.  I’m sorry I had to remind you of that.”

It took several minutes before Dick could speak again.  “I did… _do_ , love Jason, and I miss him terribly.  We had so many good times together.  I want to have that same chance with you, because I believe you are just as interesting as he is…was.  I’m not trying to replace him with you, really, I’m not.  You aren’t just some…replacement.  I wish there was a way to help you believe that.”

“Maybe…maybe we can find something that can be all our own?  Maybe there is something that Jason didn’t like to do, that maybe you and I can do together?  I just don’t want to be compared to him.  There is no living up to a beloved memory.”

Dick stared into Tim’s eyes for a minute before saying, “I think I know of something.”

“What?”

“This.”

Tim looked confused.  “This, what?”

Dick gestured to the two of them, “This.  You and I, sitting here, together, talking, working out problems, getting to know one another.  If there is one thing Jason couldn’t stand to do, it was have a long, drawn out conversation.  He couldn’t sit still for anything.”

Tim gave a small smile, “I have to warn you, I like a lot of quiet time, but, I’m not opposed to a good conversation, either.”

Dick returned the smile.  “I thought you might be okay with that.”

Tim shifted a little closer to the man that he was starting to think of differently.  If Dick wanted them to be brothers, that might not be the worst thing in the world.  “So, you…you want to get to know me?”

“More than anything in the world right now.”

Another onslaught of thunder and lightning cut off Tim’s reply.  However, instead of trying to hide, or crying again, he just slid a couple inches closer to Dick.  The weather wasn’t so much of a bother, when he had someone he could share his troubles with.

“Well,” Tim said shakily, starting to feel more comfortable with the man he had invited to his bed, “What do you want to hear?  I have to warn you, though, I’m not that interesting.”

Dick smiled, “Why don’t you let me decide that?”

Tim shrugged, “Okay.  What’s your first question?”

Dick looked around and said, “I guess my first question has to be: Did you finish your homework?”

“What?” Tim said with a shocked laugh.

Dick smiled and said, “When I came in, you said you were finishing your homework when the storm started getting bad.  I just need to know if there is anything you have left to do.”

“I’m done,” Tim said, a soft smile lingering on his face.  “It’s easy, but I had extra today, because I wasn’t able to get any done while at school.  I was busy trying to talk to Samantha.”

Dick looked interested, “Samantha?  Is this a new girlfriend?”

Tim’s look sank as he grumbled, “No, old girlfriend.  We were together for a while, but ever since I moved in here, I only get to see her at school.  It’s severely cut down on our alone time.”

Dick’s eyes bulged as he read between the lines.  “You’re in the eighth grade, Tim.  You’re sleeping with her?”

Tim sighed, “Not anymore.  Alfred picks me up right after school.  We don’t have time anymore.  I can’t exactly ask Alfred to wait while I do my girlfriend, or ask if she can come over for a quickie.  Now do you understand why I said you wouldn’t be able to get my virginity?”

“Because she already has it,” Dick asked knowingly.

“And I got hers.  Fair trade, I think.” Tim looked down and sighed again, “Anyway, I found out yesterday that she started dating someone else.  I talked to her today.  It…it didn’t go so well.  Basically, she said that if I can’t make more time for her, or, as she said, fulfill her needs, then she will find someone who will.  I think we’re done; she’s been seeing this new guy for a while.  I think she was seeing him even before we were having problems.”

A hand was placed firmly on Tim’s shoulder.  “I’m sorry, Tim.  Maybe this is a good thing, though.  If she moved on this quickly, then she probably wasn’t that serious about you to begin with.”

Tim sighed with a snort, “With as quickly as we got to bed, I sure thought she was serious.”

“You’ll find someone else, Tim.  Just give it time.  When you’re ready, you’ll find someone.  You’re a catch.”

Tim met Dick’s eyes and found compassion there.  “Maybe I’ll wait a while before looking again.  Maybe after I get things settled here.”

Dick sighed and asked, “How is that going?”

“I don’t know,” Tim said in an exasperated tone.  “I mean, I like it here, but I just don’t feel…welcome.”

“It’s only been a few months, Tim.  This is still new.  You have to give it time.  It took me a good six months before I really started to feel comfortable and settled here.  I was always afraid I was going to break something, and Bruce would hate me.”

“What happened?” Tim asked curiously.

Dick looked over with a smile.  “I broke something.  I didn’t mean to, but I did.  And, do you know what happened?” Tim shook his head.  “Nothing.  Nothing happened.  Alfred admonished me to be more careful in the future.  Bruce told me he never liked that vase, and wished he had been brave enough to knock it over himself years before.  He was just trying to make me feel better, but it worked.”

“Somehow, I don’t think that will work for me.”

Dick shook his head, “I wouldn’t recommend it, but it’s just an example of how this place can be better than you’re seeing it right now.  You like the house, right?”

Tim shrugged, “I guess so.  It’s really big.  I haven’t really looked around; I don’t want to get lost.”

“That will come, when you feel more comfortable.”

Tim had been inching closer to Dick as they spoke.  He couldn’t explain it, but this man, essentially a stranger, had the ability to make him feel at ease.  A heavy arm landed on his shoulder, surprising the teen.  He looked up at Dick questioningly.

Dick just smiled and asked, “Is this okay?”

Tim thought for a second and realized that some of the stress that had been building up had seeped from his shoulders when the arm wrapped around him.  “Yeah.  It’s okay, Dick.”

“Good.  You like Alfred, right?”

Tim sighed softly, “Alfred is amazing.  It’s like he’s a mind reader, or something.  If there’s one thing that makes putting up with the awkwardness worth it, it’s him.”

“He’ll be glad to hear that, Timmy,” Dick said with a smile.

The pair fell silent for several minutes, the tension slowly building in the room.  Tim finally grunted and asked, “Why don’t you want to ask me about Bruce?”

“Because I’m mad at him,” Dick replied seriously.

Tim was surprised, “Why are you mad at him?”

“Because he isn’t here, and he doesn’t plan on being here for another week.  I tell you, Tim, if he doesn’t at least call you tomorrow, I’m seriously considering flying out to wherever he is and punching him.”

Tim sounded forlorn as his lower lip quaked slightly.  “He won’t call tomorrow,” Tim said quietly.

Dick looked down at the sad boy and said, “You sound awfully sure of that.  He may surprise us yet.”

Tim dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone.  After pressing a series of buttons, Bruce’s voice came from the phone’s speaker.  ‘ _Hello, Timothy.  Um…this is Bruce Wayne.  Listen, I know you are in school, and you won’t get this until later, but happy birthday.  I hope Alfred is taking care of you.  You can ask him for anything you need.  I’ll be gone for another week, so…yeah.  I guess I’ll see you then.  Goodbye, Timothy.’_

Dick was fuming at Bruce’s tone of voice in the message.  _Bruce has more warmth in his voice when he’s fighting crooks as Batman,_ Dick thought.  “Timmy, I’m so sorry.  At least he was only one day off, though.”

“He called and left the message yesterday.”

Dick shrugged, “Okay, two days off.  Remind me to have a long talk with him when he gets home.  There is no excuse for the impersonal tone in that message”

“It’s okay, Dick, really.”  Tim sounded sad, but also like he didn’t want to get his hopes up for anything to change.

Dick interrupted, “No, Tim.  It’s not okay.  We want you here.  Bruce is notoriously bad at showing his emotions, and this has been a…a rough year.”

Tim snuggled a little closer and said, “I know.  It’s been rough all around.”  A new rumble of thunder shook the house.  Tim started quaking involuntarily and growled, “And this weather is not helping anything.”

“What’s wrong with the weather?” Dick asked softly.

“Nothing good ever happens in the rain, Dick.  Nothing,” Tim mumbled sadly.

“You said that before.  There’s a story behind that statement, little brother.  Tell me.”

Tim was silent for several minutes, trying to build up his courage.  A reassuring squeeze to his shoulder gave him the courage to open his mouth and let it out.  He trusted Dick, and for the first time, he felt like sharing this tale with someone he knew would only provide support.

“I used to love the rain.  I always used to get in trouble for going out and running around in it.  I loved jumping in puddles, and trying to run and slide as far as I could on the wet sidewalks without falling over.  I would come home soaked.  I used to get sick all the time from being out in the weather, but I didn’t care, I was having fun.  I…I was laying on the couch one day, nose running like crazy, three blankets piled on top of me after being out in the rain for hours the day before.  Dad walked out the door, like any other day.  I remember him opening the door, then turning back to me.  Lightning flashed behind him, and he winked at me and left.  That was the last time I saw him.  There was still thunder and lightning the next day, when the police came to tell us they had found his body, and that he was never coming home.

“There was a storm the day mom collapsed in the kitchen, and the ambulance came and took her to the hospital.  The doctor called it aggressive pancreatic cancer.  A new storm was raging a week later, when the doctor sat me down and told me there was nothing he could do, and that my mom was going to die.  He gave up on her, and she was gone two days later, after the storm had turned to a hurricane.  So tell me, Dick.  Tell me something good that has happened in the rain.”

Dick didn’t reply.  What he did was pull the now sobbing teen into the tightest embrace he could deliver, and let the boy cry himself out.  When his tears had dried, Tim was in no hurry to get out from under Dick’s arms.

They sat for several long minutes before Dick whispered, “You know, Tim?  After hearing that, I think I might be afraid of the rain now.”

Tim snorted a small laugh and said, “I know I barely know you, but you are too empathetic for your own good, Dick.”

Dick smiled, “I think you hit the nail on the head, there.”

Another round of lightning and thunder split the quiet moment.  Man and boy both shook slightly, but together, it wasn’t as bad as it might have been if they were apart.

Tim sighed and said, “Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room now?”

Dick perked up and scanned his eyes around the darkened space.  “Elephant?  Where?”

Tim stared in wonder at the man and said, “It’s just a phrase, Dick.”

“My favorite phrase,” Dick said with a smile.  “We can always talk about elephants, if you want to.”

“You know what I mean, Dick,” Tim said, slightly annoyed.

Dick sighed, “Yeah, I know what you mean.  We need to talk about Bruce.  This is just a really confusing time for us, and none of it should be taken out on you.”

“You aren’t the only ones having a hard time here, Dick,” Tim said, an edge creeping into his voice.  “I’m trying to wrap my head around all this, too.  I’m trying to figure out how to do this, without my parents.  I miss them, Dick.  I’m all alone here, and no one seems to care about that.”  Tim looked up at Dick’s face and saw pain there.  “I’m sorry, Dick, but that’s just how I feel right now.  I know you’re here, and you’re trying.  I guess I’m just feeling sorry for myself right now.”

Dick did his best to hide the pain that Tim saw and said, “You just lost your parents.  You watched your mother waste away before your eyes.  You deserve as much self-pity time as you need.  Just know, though.  No matter how bad you feel, you are not alone.  If nothing else, you have my phone number.  I know you do, because I programmed it into your phone myself.  You can call me any time, night or day.  Even if things don’t work out here, even if you and Bruce never end up getting along, you will always be my brother.”

Tim sniffled and pulled himself tighter into Dick’s hungry grasp.  That may have been the most reassuring thing anyone had ever said to him.  “Thanks, Dick,” Tim whispered.

Dick whispered in the boy’s ear, “Like I said earlier, give it some time.  Bruce is not good at expressing emotions.  It takes him longer to adjust to new situations than just about anyone in the world.  He may surprise you, though.  Trust me when I say he is worth waiting for.  Sometimes you have to hit him over the head to get through to him, or to get him to act as he should, but when he does, everything will be different.  He’ll get used to it, but right now, you represent a very confusing set of circumstances for Bruce.  You know the events of this past year, Tim.  Tomorrow is a day that should be a source of celebration in this house.  We _will_ do something for your birthday tomorrow, whether Bruce is here or not, so be thinking of what you want to do tomorrow.  Tomorrow, your fourteenth birthday, is a day of celebration.

“Unfortunately, the day after tomorrow is the anniversary of, quite possibly, the second worst day in Bruce’s life.  Losing Jason…well, you know what loss feels like.  It’s even harder for Bruce, because he never got over the loss of his parents.  Losing a son is worse, if what I’ve seen in him this last year is any indication.

“These two events are mutually exclusive events, which unfortunately are very close in proximity.  Neither of them are your fault, and they shouldn’t be taken out on you.  Unfortunately, you’re here.  That means there is no way for you to not be affected by the upcoming mourning.  I know you never met Jason, but mourning shouldn’t be exclusively ours.  If you want to feel miserable with the rest of the family, I think we can find a spot for you at the table.  You have more than enough to mourn right now.  You can have all the time you need.”

Dick trailed off, and they were silent for several minutes before Tim whispered, “Do you know how strange that sounded?”

“Yes, but it got you thinking about something else for a second, didn’t it?”

A yawn split Tim’s young face and he mumbled as he closed his eyes, “Yes, it did.  So long as you know it was strange.  I guess brothers are good for something, after all.”

Tim trailed off and fell asleep in Dick’s arms.  Smiling, Dick laid the teen down in a more comfortable position and leaned back against the headboard, Tim’s head resting gently in Dick’s lap.

A shaft of light worked its way down the hall and into the room.  Alfred found his charges in bed, the older gently cradling the younger.  Dick turned his face up to the newcomer and motioned for Alfred to be quiet.  The butler approached, lowering the light so it didn’t shine in the faces of his boys.

“Were you able to work anything out with the young sir,” Alfred whispered.

Dick smiled, “The young sir?  No.”  Dick looked up and met the butler’s eyes.  “My little brother?  Yes.  This little guy is amazing, Alfred.  If Bruce screws this up, he’s going to have to answer to me.”

Alfred watched as Dick turned his attention back to the head in his lap and stroked the hair gently.  “You are incredibly good with those you have taken as brothers.  Have you ever considered…”

Alfred trailed off, not voicing the idea that sounded too perfect to his ears.  Dick cocked his head and asked, “Have I ever considered going out and finding a Robin of my own and going into business for myself?  That is what you were going to ask, right?”

Alfred’s blush was invisible in the darkened room.  “That was where my thought process was heading sir, yes.”

“I think I’m a bit young for a kid of my own, Alfie.”

The butler gave a smile, invisible in the low light, “You are nearly the same age Master Bruce was when he took you in.  You have to admit, you are remarkably capable of assisting your brothers.”

Dick smiled, “That’s just it, Alfred.  They’re my brothers.  In the end, I’m not the one responsible for them.”  He looked back down at Tim’s head, still in his lap as the teen snored lightly.  “I’ll do anything for this one, but he deserves to have a chance to know the Bruce I knew.  He’s still in there, I know it.  With a little help, he’ll work out his block, and we can start seeing a smile on Little Timmy’s face soon.  He deserves one, Alfred.”

_He does_ , Alfred thought, agreeing.  He gave a contented sigh and said, “I can give the two of you a few more minutes, but dinner will be ready soon.  I assume you will be waking the young sir?”

“We’ll be down in a few minutes, Alfred.”  The butler rose, and Dick hissed out, “Hey, Alfred, what’s wrong with the generators?  I thought you would have cranked them up the second the lights went out.”

The butler sighed and said, “The weather report calls for the storm to continue for the next few days.  I am just trying to preserve what generator fuel we have, in case the storm lasts longer than predicted.  It is getting harder and harder to find a supplier who will deliver this far out of town anymore.  We have some lights downstairs, but I felt it prudent to leave the upstairs dark for now.  We will just have to survive on flashlights, blankets…and togetherness, as you two have proven you are capable of it.”

Dick looked dubious, “Tim just wanted to talk somewhere he felt comfortable.  I’m not quite sure how comfortable he will be when I climb into bed with him tonight and claim it’s for sharing warmth.”

“He looks rather comfortable now, Master Dick.”

Dick couldn’t argue when he looked down and saw a small smile grace the teen’s lips.  When he looked up, Alfred was gone.

Dick continued to softly stroke the head on his lap for another minute, before Tim mumbled out, “Did he say dinner was ready?”

A smirk drew its way across Dick’s face.  “How much of that did you hear?”

“Just from the point when Alfred asked if you thought of adopting a kid of your own.”

_Almost all of it, then._   Dick sighed and said, “So, since eavesdropping is a talent you already possess, why don’t we focus on analysis?  What are your thoughts on what you just heard?”

Tim turned his head to look up at Dick with wide eyes.  “You’re wrong.  You’re not too young to take care of another person.  Just look at what you’ve been able to do for me today.  If you ever did choose to adopt someone, that kid would be really lucky to have you as a dad.”

Dick sniffled, a smile finding purchase on his lips.  “Thank you, Timmy.  What did you think about the last part of the conversation?  It gets cold up here on the rainy nights.”

Tim shrugged without lifting his head from Dick’s leg.  “If we can’t get enough fuel oil for the generators, then we need to save as much as we can.  Won’t Alfred be cold tonight, though?”

Dick laughed, “You must have missed that part.  Alfred said he has lit and heated certain spaces of the downstairs.  I can just bet that his rooms are one of those spaces.”

Tim joined in the short laugh, “I forgot that his rooms were downstairs.”

Dick patted the boy’s head and said, “And the other part?”

Tim hesitated for a second, “Well, I didn’t think I would feel comfortable earlier, but this worked out okay.  We can give it a try, and see how it works.  I…I don’t think I want to be alone tonight.”

Dick smiled softly and said, “I don’t really want to leave you alone tonight, either.  I’m not concerned that you might hurt yourself, but I like the idea of bonding with my new brother a bit more.”

Tim sat up reluctantly and stretched.  He said with a yawn, “I like that idea, too, but if you start spooning me in the night, I’m kicking you out of my bed.”

Dick smirked as he got up and said, “I’ll save that for tomorrow night, then.”

The brothers left the relatively warm confines of Tim’s room to head down for dinner.  Both gave an involuntary shiver as they stepped into the hallway, then each smiled at the other as they realized they both had the same thought at the same time.

Dinner was a simple affair, shared by the three current residents of the manor.  Alfred had been eating with Tim since Bruce was across the country, just so the boy didn’t feel alone.  Now that Dick was home, Alfred attempted to retreat to his small table in the kitchen, where he ate most of his meals alone.  Once the boys let Alfred leave the dining room, they both stared at the others eyes, then nodded, picked up their plates, and sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen to eat.

“Is there a problem, young sirs?” The butler asked.

“Yes,” Dick said.

“You’re in here, instead of out there, with us,” Tim said.  “If we are trying to save heating oil, then there is no reason to use the dining room for just the two of us.”

Dick smiled, “Don’t worry, I turned off the lights in there before we came in here.”

A slight blush worked its way onto Alfred’s cheeks as he said, “Well.  I suppose we can be practical about the dining arrangements, at least until the storm has passed and the power has been restored.  However, I must ask what your plans are for tonight’s sleeping arrangements?”

Dick gave the old butler a huge smile and said, “I assume you will have the fireplace going in your room tonight?  I thought Tim and I could just curl up in front of that.”

A smile curved Alfred’s lips at the thought of his boys curled up on the floor of his room like a pair of puppies.  “As entertaining as that may be to witness, it is not an option.  Would you care to give it a try, Master Timothy?”

Tim joined in on the family smile and said, “Sure, I can sleep just about anywhere.  The rug in front of the fireplace sounds about as good as anywhere else right now.”

“Now, I…”Alfred sputtered, catching on that he was being pranked.  “That is not what I meant, and you know it, Master Timothy.”

“We know, Alfred,” Tim said, “I think my room is a little smaller than Dick’s, it will be easier to keep that one warm, I guess.  We should be fine there.”

Their meal completed, Alfred cleared their plates and asked, “Are you two going to be foolish enough to attempt a patrol in these dreadful weather conditions?”

Dick looked at Tim and could tell that the youth was thinking about it.  Dick felt restless as well, but headed off Tim’s comments by saying, “It’s a school night, Timmy.  You need to get to bed early.  If the storm lets up tomorrow, we can try again then.”

Alfred had his back turned to his charges as he washed the dishes, so they couldn’t see the relieved smile that worked its way across his face at Dick’s sensible suggestion.

Tim nodded with a sigh.  “I guess so, but we don’t have to go to bed yet, do we?”

Dick smiled, “No, of course not.  Why, did you have something in mind?”

“Well, I’m feeling a bit restless right now.”

Dick rubbed the boy’s head, “I’d offer to take you on a tour of the house, but it’s a bit dark for that right now.  What did you have in mind?”

Tim looked up, a hint of a devious look on his face.  “As Nightwing, I’m sure you had to learn all sorts of fancy moves.  Bruce says I still need more training before I’m really ready for patrol.”

Dick’s face lit up.  “You want to train a bit?  Work up a bit of a sweat?  Learn a few moves that even Bruce can’t pull off?”

Tim’s face matched Dick’s as he said, “Could we?  I haven’t had a good work out since before Bruce left.”

Catching the admonishing look on Alfred’s face, Dick said, “Sure, Little Timmy.  I can talk you through some stuff first, give our dinner time to settle, then we can go at it in some sparring.  Sound good to you?”

“That sounds great, Dick.  Thanks.”

The brothers walked out of the kitchen, with Alfred’s blessing at the slight adjustment in Tim’s original plan, and headed towards the clock.  Dick stopped Tim with a hand on his elbow before they reached the secret passageway.

“What is it, Dick?”

Dick looked slightly guilty as he reached in his pocket.  “Tomorrow is your birthday.  Are you going to hate me if your present is a day or two late?”

Tim looked shocked.  “You didn’t have to get me anything, Dick.  We barely know each other.  I think birthdays are more of a time to spend with family and friends, anyway.  I’d be just as happy if we could just spend some time together tomorrow.”

Dick smiled and said, “We’re going to do that, don’t worry.  What I mean is, I left your present at my apartment.  I hadn’t originally been planning on coming over here today, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew this was where I needed to be.  I did, however, have some time on my lunch today to get your second present.  It’s a bit smaller than your actual present, but I hope you like it just as much.”

Dick grabbed Tim’s hand and placed a small, metal object in the boy’s palm before closing his fingers around the object.  Tim opened his hand and looked at what was there.

“A key?  Does it go to something special?”

Dick shrugged, “I don’t know how special it actually is, but I hope it is something you can use.”

“Well, what does it go to?”

“My apartment.”

Tim looked stunned for a second before whispering, “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

Dick placed his hands on Tim’s shoulders and said, “No.  I stand behind what I said earlier.  You deserve a chance to know the Bruce that I grew up with.  I know things have been a little rocky the past month or two, but they will get better.  This, however, is both a back-up plan, and a promise.  Give Bruce a chance, but whenever you need a break, or you’re missing your big brother, or you just want a change of scenery for a while, come on over.  You never need to ask to come over; you never need to call first to see if it’s okay.  You are always welcome.  You have a key, and there will always be a place for you there, when you need it.”

Tim blinked rapidly against the moisture rising in his eyes and grabbed Dick in a tight hug.  He whispered, “This may be the best birthday present I’ve ever received.  Thank you, Dick.”

Three hours of instruction, practice, and sparring left current and former Robins sweaty, thoroughly exhausted, and supremely satisfied.  Dick was surprised with just how athletic the youth was.  He almost wanted to dust off the uneven bars in the corner of the cave and see if Tim could make good use of those, but Alfred had been sending increasingly baleful looks at the older of the combatants for the past half hour.  Tim never saw any of the looks; he hadn’t known the butler long enough to catch his subtext yet.  Dick, however, who had known Alfred for as long as Tim had been alive, caught the stare from the second it landed on the back of his neck.  It was approaching Tim’s bed time, and Alfred would make sure that only a short extension of that time was allowed.

Dick had purposely worked Tim hard in their training.  He wanted to see just how good the boy could be.  For as much as Dick loved his alter ego Nightwing, Robin was his first, and he wanted to make sure it was in good hands.  After their little workout, Dick was convinced that Bruce couldn’t have made a better choice.

There was a second reason for the grueling workout.  The storm was still raging overhead.  Very soon, they would be climbing through a darkened house, with nothing but the sounds of the storm to comfort them.  After this afternoon, Dick was certain that the sounds would be no comfort.  He desperately wanted to see the youngster, currently trudging at his side to the showers, happy.  No one deserved to have nightmares on the night before their birthday.

Soon, they were dragging themselves up to Tim’s bedroom.  No words passed between them; they were now comfortable in each other’s presence.  Tim went straight to the bed and climbed under the covers without a word.

Dick, on the other hand, sat on the edge of the bed for a minute before whispering, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Tim mumbled sleepily, “It was your idea.”

Dick sighed, “I know.  That doesn’t mean that it is the only idea that matters.”

Tim reached behind him, as he lay on his side, and groped around until he caught hold of the edge of the blankets.  He lifted them up and said, “Will you just lay down already?  I’m tired.  Let’s just sleep, okay?”

Dick smiled as he climbed under the blankets the teen was holding up for him.  He scooted next to Tim and squeezed the boy in a half-hug for a moment before laying back, with his arms crossed under his head.  Staring at the ceiling, he whispered happily, “Good night, little brother.”

“G’night…” Tim slurred out, already asleep.

The following day was just as rainy, but mercifully devoid of thunder and lightning.  Dick took Tim to school in the morning, dropping him off with a cryptic smile and a ‘see you soon’.  Tim was a bit confused, until Dick showed up at noon and signed him out early.  Dick claimed to have Alfred’s permission to allow the boy to miss half of Friday’s classes, but Tim wasn’t so sure he was being told the truth.  He was even more suspicious when Dick said they were going to stay out for a few hours before heading back to the manor.

Around the time school normally would have let out, Tim’s phone rang.  He answered it without looking at the caller ID.  “Hello?”

A flustered voice responded to the greeting, “Tim?”

“Bruce?  Um…hi.”

“Hi, Tim.  I thought you would still be in class.  Why are you answering the phone?”

Tim’s expression fell at that.  _Why did he even call, if he doesn’t want to talk to me?_   “It’s three o’clock, Bruce.  School’s out.  Oh…I can hang up, and you can call back and talk to my voicemail, if you don’t want to talk to me.”

Bruce sounded guilty as he said, “No, Tim.  I wanted to talk to you, that’s why I called you.  I’m just used to West Coast time now, I forgot about the time change.  This is the first break we’ve had today, and I don’t know when we might get another one, so I had to call now.  I had to…well, happy birthday, Tim.”

“Thank you, Bruce.”

_Does he sound nervous_ , Tim thought as Bruce continued speaking.  “Listen, I know I haven’t been around too much lately, and I know this probably isn’t what you were expecting when you came to live with me.”

“Bruce,” Tim interrupted, “I had this same talk with Dick last night.  I honestly don’t know what I was expecting when I moved in.  I know this time hasn’t been easy on anyone.  I’m…I’m well aware of what tomorrow is, Bruce.”

“Oh.  I…I figured you were, and I’m sorry if it seems like I’ve been taking it out on you.  I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Tim sighed, “I can forgive you, Bruce.  Life happens.  No matter how hard we try, we can’t control that.”

Bruce said, with wonder in his voice, “How did you get to be so smart, Tim?  Listen, I’ve been thinking about our living arrangement for a while now, and I think something needs to change.”

Tim sniffed involuntarily and reached into his pocket.  His hand curled around the key Dick had given him the night before.  _I might have need to use this key sooner than I thought._   “O…Okay, Bruce.  What were you thinking?”

Bruce was silent for a minute, before saying, “One of our lawyers will be contacting you to ask you some serious questions.  Now, you’re free to answer them any way you want.  I won’t hold it against you, no matter what your response is.  We all have had a pretty tumultuous year, and I think it’s time we started getting things settled.”

Tim turned his back on Dick, who was watching the teen carefully, wishing he could hear both sides of the conversation.  He wiped at his nose and said softly, “You didn’t need to bring in a lawyer, Bruce.  If you want me to move out, I’ll just go.  I can be gone before you return from your trip.  Don’t worry, your secrets are safe with me.”

“I know they are, Tim.  That’s why I called the lawyer.  I don’t want you to move out; where did you get an idea like that?”

Tim’s voice was shaky when he said, “We hardly see each other.  It feels like you…you might not really want me around.”

“Tim, if that were true, I wouldn’t be making this call.  I’m not calling to tell you to move out, I’m calling to get your opinion on making a more permanent living arrangement.”

Tim was confused now, “What do you mean by ‘more permanent’?”

Bruce took a nervous breath before saying, “Tim, before I left, I started the paperwork to have you declared my ward.  If you are willing to give me a chance, I would like to complete the process and see what we can do about getting permanent guardianship.”

Tim was silent for close to a minute before he breathed out, “What are you saying, Bruce?  Are you saying that you want to try to…adopt me?”

“You deserve a permanent home, Tim.  If you would let me, I would like to provide that for you.”

Dick was holding his breath after hearing Tim’s last comment.  Tim turned back around and was almost panting.  A stray tear leaked from his eye as he locked gazes with Dick.  He could read the hope in the older man’s eyes, as much as Dick could read the confusion in Tim’s.

Tim wanted to jump at the chance to have a real family again, but recent experience stayed his tongue.  How would this change anything between them?  They still didn’t have a good relationship.  They still were barely able to communicate.  This was the longest conversation they had ever had outside of the Bat Cave.  Still…

_Dick said to give him a chance.  He’s known Bruce longer than I have, he must have some insight to his character that I don’t.  He’s reaching out.  Maybe this means that Bruce wants things to change, too.  He’s also waiting for my answer._

“Tim, are you still there?”

Tim released the breath he had been holding.  “I’m still here.  It’s a big decision, Bruce, but…permanent sounds good to me.  I…I miss having a home.  If…if you’re willing to take a chance on me, I guess I can return the favor and take a chance on you.”

“…So, is that a…”

A smile finally dawned on Tim’s face, and Dick wrapped the boy in a hug.  “Yes, Bruce.  Thank you so much.  You have no idea what this means to me.”

Bruce gave a happy sigh.  “It means a lot to me too, Tim.  Hey, are you at home?”

Still in Dick’s arms, Tim said, “No, I’m out with Dick.  He picked me up from school today.  We’re heading home soon, though.”

“He picked you up early, didn’t he?”

Tim sounded a bit guilty when he said, “At noon.  He said it was a birthday present.”

Bruce chuckled, “If I were home, I probably would have done the same thing.  The lawyer should be calling today sometime.  I talked to Alfred before I called you, so he will be expecting the call.  I look forward to seeing you in a few days.  I’m almost done out here.  Again, happy birthday, Tim.”

“Thank you, Bruce, and my condolences for, you know, tomorrow.”

Bruce swallowed roughly.  “Thank you.  Maybe it won’t be as bad as I’m expecting, now that we have something to look forward to.”

Bruce and Tim both hung up, and Dick squeezed the teen even tighter.  “See, I told you to give him a chance…brother.”

Tim was thinking about Bruce’s last statement as he asked, “Did you know he was going to do that?”

“Do what,” Dick asked with a sly smile.

“Try to get permanent guardianship of me.”

The smile fled from Dick’s face, “No.  No, he can’t ask for permanent guardianship.”

Tim was confused again, “No?  Why not?”

“Because I know how Gotham’s system works.  If he asks for permanent guardianship, they will grant him a temporary order of custody.  He needs to ask for nothing less than adoption, otherwise the courts won’t take his request seriously.”

Tim nodded, now understanding, “Well, I’ll tell the lawyer that we want adoption, then.  We should head home.  Bruce said the lawyer will be calling any time now.”

Dick gave a half smile.  “I love that you think of the manor as home, but why aren’t you happier about this?”

Tim sighed as they got into the car.  “You know what our relationship has been like.  I can’t see this changing anything.  I’m also not too sure of his motives.  Is he just doing this to help get over his hurt from Jason?”

Dick gripped Tim’s shoulder and said, “You can’t second guess yourself like that, Tim.  Bruce wouldn’t take it this far if he weren’t serious about you.  Adoption is a big step.”

Tim interrupted, “I said adoption; he said permanent guardianship.”

Dick shook his head, “Doesn’t matter.  What matters is that he’s reaching out, and you reached back.  There’s hope yet.”

Tim stared out of the windshield and thought to himself, a small smile starting to cross his lips, _maybe he’s right.  We did reach out to each other.  Does it matter which step comes first, as long as we’re taking steps together?  He is right, there is hope on the horizon._

 

**A/N:  I’ve had this one on a prompt list for a while now, and I wasn’t sure I would get to it.  I kind of wrote myself into a corner with Rebound, but this story is set a couple years before Rebound, when Tim first moves into the manor.  I had to leave the ending vaguely ambiguous here, so I didn’t completely change the tone of the following story in the timeline.  Don’t think everything will be smooth sailing from here on out for our third Robin, if you haven’t read Rebound yet.  It gets better, though.**

**Thanks to everyone who has maintained an interest in my works.  I know I have some long breaks in posting stories, but that’s just life getting in the way.  It’s your interest that keeps me writing and trying to come up with new and interesting premises for stories.  I’ll keep it up as long as someone cares to read what I put out there and let me know what they think of it.**

**Thanks for playing along.**


End file.
